


I was meant for you

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could be either character perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	I was meant for you

The sun, it did shine  
the day you came into my life  
and everything that was wrong  
became all right  
everything that was upside down  
turned around

And I smiled because finally  
my heart had found its home  
and I didn’t need anyone to tell me  
that you are where I belong  
I knew, I just knew  
that it was you

And the morning sun it would rise  
and dance through the happiness  
that shone in my eyes  
And all my dreams they did come true  
every second that was spent with you  
And every wish I had ever made  
came to life that one fateful day

And I smiled because finally  
my life and everything made perfect sense  
and I didn’t need someone to tell me  
that this was love or what it meant  
I knew, I just knew  
I was meant for you


End file.
